Master Yi
Jeder vierte (mit 4 Sekunden zwischen den einzelnen Angriffen) trifft doppelt, wobei der zweite als |normal}} anrichtet. |leveling = |description2 = Der zweite Angriff wendet Treffereffekte an und kann für des Angriffsschadens|ad}} |normal}}. |leveling2 = |description3 = Wenn Master Yi das Ziel vor seinem zweiten Schlag tötet, trifft der zweite Schlag automatisch einen anderen Gegner in 300 Einheiten Reichweite. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| ). * Je nachdem, wie das Timing von Doppelschlag mit abläuft, wird ausgelöst: ** 1 zusätzlicher Treffereffekt auf jedem Angriff ** oder 2 zusätzliche Treffereffekte auf jedem zweiten Angriff |video = Master Yi-P |video2 = }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = Ausführungszeit |custominfo = Sekunden |description = Master Yi und springt an bis zu 4 Gegner, die 600 Einheiten voneinander entfernt sind, wobei er beim ausgewählten Ziel startet und nahe Ziele priorisiert. |description2 = Dann er vor sein Primärziel und verursacht an allen getroffenen Gegnern |normal}}, welcher gegen erhöht ist. |leveling2 = |Monster-Bonusschaden| |Monster-Gesamtschaden| }} |description3 = Eröffnungsschlag kann für des Angriffsschadens}} |normal}}. |leveling3 = |description4 = senken die von Eröffnungsschlag um 1 Sekunde. |leveling4 = }}| um das Ziel herum. Dabei deckt er keine Büsche auf. * Master Yi erscheint am Ausführort von Eröffnungsschlag, wenn das Primärziel, noch während der Animation, stirbt oder sich zu weit entfernt. * Master Yi folgt den Bewegungen des Hauptziels, auch, wenn dieses oder wird. * Die Abklngzeitverringerung von Eröffnungsschlag funktioniert auch gegen Strukturen. * Wenn Master Yi ist, oder der Angriff keinen Schaden verursacht, so wird auch keine Abklingzeitverringerung gewährt. * Master Yi kann, während er Eröffnungsschlag ausführt, bewegungsunabhängige Beschwörerzauber wie z.B. nutzen. * Wenn das Primärziel ein Champion ist, wird er diesen sofort normal angreifen. Außerdem kann er in diesem Fall und nicht puffern. * Wenn das Primärziel ein Vasall oder ein Monster ist, kann Master Yi entweder oder puffern, jedoch greift er nicht automatisch das Ziel an. * Eröffnungsschlag zählt als Bewegung für Effekte wie . * Eröffnungsschlag kalkuliert jeden "Sprung" einzeln. Wenn Master Yi während einer Eröffnungsschlag-Kette beispielsweise den von verliert, werden unterschiedliche Schadenswerte angerichtet. ** werden ebenfalls pro Ziel berechnet. *''Eröffnungsschlag'' Schaden wird kalkuliert und angewendet, nachdem Master Yi die verlässt, weshalb er damit dem Turmfokus entgehen kann. |video = Master Yi-Q |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = 28 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Master Yi kanalisiert für bis zu 4 Sekunden, wodurch er sich jede halbe Sekunde , erhöht um |hp}}. |leveling = % der Fähigkeitsstärke)|ap}}|Maximale Heilung pro Halbsekunde| }} |Maximale Gesamtheilung| }} |description2 = Während der Kanalisierung reduziert Master Yi eingehenden Schaden, halbiert gegen , pausiert die verbleibende Dauer von und und gewährt eine Steigerung von pro Sekunde. |leveling2 = %|Turmschadensverringerung| %}} |description3 = |leveling3 = Meditation . |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Master Yi erhält |AD}} als |AD}}, solange Wuju-Stil nicht . |leveling = |description2 = Master Yis verursachen für 5 Sekunden |true}}. |leveling2 = |true}} }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| , wobei der zusätzliche absolute Schaden nicht mit oder Strukturen interagiert. |spellshield = false |grounded = |parries = |minionaggro = |additional = * Wuju-Stil hat keine Ausführzeit und unterbricht keine von Master Yis vorherigen Aktionen. * Der zusätzliche absolute Schaden kann nicht werden, dafür kann er aber durch , oder verhindert werden. *Der passive Effekt von Wuju-Stil wird erst deaktiviert, nachdem der aktive Effekt vorbei ist. |video = Master Yi-E |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = 85 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = reduzieren die laufenden von Master Yis anderen Fähigkeiten um 70 %. |leveling = |description2 = Master Yi erhält für 7 Sekunden |as}}, multipliziert sein |ms}} und wird immun gegen jegliche und . |leveling2 = %|as}}}} %|ms}}}} |description3 = Während Highlander aktiv ist, verlängern die Dauer von Highlander um 7 Sekunden. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| beschränkt, sondern wirkt auch bei Fähigkeiten mit weiteren Effekten (z.B. , ). Der Effekt selber wird nicht negiert, sondern nur die Verringerung des Lauftempos wird verhindert. (Ein bezauberter Master Yi mit aktivem Highlander wird also nicht langsam auf den Ausführenden zu laufen, sondern mit voller Geschwindigkeit.) * Wenn man Wiederbelebung an der Beschwörerplattform vernachlässigt, kann mit die Dauer von Highlander dessen Abklingzeit überschreiten. Dazu muss Master Yi: ** 4 Champions töten mit mindestens % ** 5 Champions töten mit mindestens % * Es gibt zwei Dinge, die passieren können, wenn Master Yi Highlander einsetzt, obwohl diese Verbesserung noch aktiv ist: ** Wenn die restliche Dauer von Highlander weniger als 7 Sekunden beträgt, wird sie auf 7 Sekunden erneuert. ** Wenn die restliche Dauer von Highlander mehr als 7 Sekunden beträgt, geschieht nichts. |video = Master Yi-R |video2 = }} }} cs:Master Yi en:Master Yi es:Maestro Yi fr:Maître Yi pl:Master Yi pt-br:Master Yi ru:Master Yi zh:易 |Hintergrund= Geschichte Master Yi stählte seinen Körper und seinen Verstand, bis seine Gedanken und Bewegungen beinahe eins wurden. Auch wenn er Gewalt nur als letzten Ausweg wählt, stellen die Anmut und die Geschwindigkeit seiner Klinge sicher, dass die Lösung stets zügig erfolgt. Yi hat es sich als einer der letzten lebenden Vertreter des Wuju, einer ionischen Kampfkunst, zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht, das Erbe seiner Vorfahren weiterzugeben. Mit den Sieben Sehgläsern der Einsicht mustert er neue Schüleranwärter, um unter ihnen den würdigsten auszumachen. Der Wuju-Schwertkämpfer In Ionias zentral gelegener Provinz Bahrl gab es einst eine Bergsiedlung, die verborgen in ruhiger Schönheit dalag. Hier in Wuju wuchs der Junge namens Yi auf, lernte, mit dem Schwert umzugehen, und verfolgte einen Traum, der später zur Tragödie wurde. Wie die meisten Kinder bewunderte er diejenigen, die Seidengewänder und Klingen mit Gedichten über ihre Namen trugen. Yis Eltern waren Schwertschmiede und er beeindruckte die lokalen Krieger, die ihre Werkstatt besuchten. Er verbrachte die Morgenstunden im Garten mit seiner Mutter und übte mit ihr den Schwertkampf; in den Nächten las er seinem Vater bei Kerzenschein Poesie vor. Als es an der Zeit war, dass Yi unter Wujus Meistern lernte, hätten seine Eltern nicht stolzer sein können. Er übertrug sein Talent und seine Disziplin in die Ausbildung und übertraf alle Erwartungen. Bald kannte das ganze Dorf den „jungen Meister“ Yi. Doch der bescheidene Schüler fragte sich, was es mit dem Rest von Ionia auf sich hatte. Von den höchsten Pagoden erblickte er weit entfernte Städte, die niemand zuvor erwähnt hatte, doch als er mit der Klinge in seiner Hand den Berg hinabsteigen wollte, verboten seine Mentoren es ihm. Wuju war von denen gegründet worden, die glaubten, ihre Schwertkunst sei zu kostbar, um sie zu teilen, zu heilig, um Blut zu vergießen – und so war das Dorf jahrhundertelang isoliert aufgeblüht, ohne dass Außenstehende seine wahre Natur erkannt hatten. All dies änderte sich an jenem Tag, an dem Yi riesige Rauchwolken über den entfernten Städten aufsteigen sah. Noxianische Kriegstrupps waren von der Küste her einmarschiert, eroberten eine Siedlung nach der anderen und färbten die Provinzen rot. Yi stellte die Menschen von Ionia über Wujus heilige Tradition und wagte sich zur Verteidigung der Ersten Lande hinab. Vor erstaunten Augen schnellte er kaum wahrnehmbar durch die Frontlinien und brachte den Feind mit blendenden Schwerttechniken zu Fall, die Außenstehende noch nie zuvor gesehen hatten. Die Kunde über die Ein-Mann-Armee breitete sich in alle Richtungen aus wie der Nebel in den Bergen. Von seinem Mut inspiriert schlossen sich sogar seine Mitschüler dem Kampf an und gemeinsam reisten sie nach Navori, wo der Krieg in vollem Ausmaß tobte. Die noxianischen Kommandanten sahen in Wuju eine Bedrohung, die nicht ignoriert werden konnte. Sie fanden heraus, wo diese unvergleichlichen Krieger herkamen, und griffen ihre Heimat ohne jedwede Gnade an. In einer einzigen Nacht wurde das ganze Dorf zerstört, seine Bewohner und Kultur ausgelöscht von einem chemischen Feuer, das kein Stahl zurückhalten konnte. Nach dem Ende des Krieges kehrte Yi als einziger überlebender Schüler zurück und fand nichts als Ruinen vor. Die Magie des Landes war entweiht worden und alle, die er gekannt und geliebt hatte, waren tot. Auch wenn sein Körper unversehrt war, so nahm seine Seele doch erheblichen Schaden und Yi wurde das letzte Opfer des Angriffs. Da kein anderer mehr am Leben war, der die Kunst des Wuju beherrschte, musste er allein den Titel eines Meisters tragen. Gramerfüllt entschied er sich für die Abgeschiedenheit und trainierte unermüdlich, um gegen die Schuld, überlebt zu haben, anzukommen, doch die Zeit schien die Weisheit vergangener Meister zu verschleiern. Er begann, zu bezweifeln, dass ein Mann allein ein ganzes Erbe bewahren konnte ... bis er auf ein Individuum traf, das er am wenigsten erwartet hätte. Ein eigentümlicher affenartiger Vastaya forderte ihn zum Duell heraus. Widerwillig kam Master Yi den Forderungen der Kreatur nach und besiegte sie mit Leichtigkeit. Aber der Vastaya weigerte sich, aufzugeben, und kehrte Tag für Tag mit immer raffinierteren Tricks zurück, die Yi dazu zwangen, zu reagieren und zu improvisieren. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren fühlte Yi wieder den Geist von Wuju. Die beiden kämpften wochenlang gegeneinander, bis der zerschrammte Fremde sich schließlich auf den Boden kniete und sich als Kong vom Stamm der Schimon vorstellte. Er bat darum, von Yi lernen zu dürfen, der in diesem unbesonnen, aber entschlossenen Kämpfer das Potential eines neuen Schülers sah. Durch den Unterricht fand Yi seine Bestimmung wieder. Er würde die Künste von Wuju weitergeben und gab seinem Schüler einen verzauberten Stab sowie einen Ehrentitel als Zeichen dieses Versprechens – von diesem Tag an war Kong als Wukong bekannt. Gemeinsam bereisen sie jetzt die Ersten Lande, während Yi versucht, das Vermächtnis seiner verlorenen Heimat zu ehren und so letztendlich seinem Titel gerecht wird. }} Alte Geschichte }} |-|6.= right|250px Mit Hilfe der uralten Kampfkunst des Wuju hat Master Yi seinen Körper gestählt und seinen Verstand geschärft, bis Gedanke und Bewegung eins wurden. Auch wenn er die Anwendung von Gewalt als letzten Ausweg wählt, stellen die Anmut und die Geschwindigkeit, mit der er seine Klinge schwingt, sicher, dass die Lösung stets zügig erfolgt. Als letzter Praktizierender des Wuju hat Master Yi sein Leben der Suche nach fähigen Schülern gewidmet, welche das Vermächtnis seines verlorenen Volkes weitertragen sollen. Noch bevor Yi ein Meister des Wuju wurde, zählte er zu den begabtesten Praktizierenden dieser geheimnisvollen Kampfkunst. Schon bald stellte er seine Meisterschaft unter Beweis, als sein entlegenes Dorf die Nachricht über eine gewaltige noxische Invasion erreichte. Yi fegte über die Schlachtfelder Ionias und schlug die Woge der mächtigen Infanterie von Noxus mit schnellen und tödlichen Schlägen zurück, was das Oberkommando von Noxus tief beschämte. Als sie erkannten, welche Gefahr die Jünger des Wuju für ihre Invasion darstellten, entschlossen sich die Noxier, einen albtraumhaften, chemischen Angriff über die Heimat der tödlichen Kunst zu entfesseln. All jene, die irgendwie das giftige Machwerk überlebt hatten, waren unwiederbringlich dem Wahnsinn anheimgefallen. Yis Heimat war in Trümmern zurückgelassen worden. Als der Krieg beendet war, kehrte Yi zu den grotesken Überresten seines Dorfes zurück. Dort wurde er zum letzten Opfer des Angriffs. Nachdem, wenn nicht sein Körper, so doch seine Seele erheblichen Schaden genommen hatte, klammerte Yi sich an das einzige Gefühl, das noch in seinem Herzen war: Rache. Allein von dem Verlangen, all jene zu bestrafen, die seine Heimat zerstört hatten, angetrieben, verbrachte Yi viele Jahre damit, in völliger Abgeschiedenheit zu trainieren. Er wurde ein noch tödlicherer Kämpfer als je zuvor, doch die wahre Meisterschaft des Wuju blieb ihm noch immer versagt. Als Yis Frustration ihren Höhepunkt erreicht hatte, unterbrach ein Affe mit ungewöhnlich edlem Auftreten seine Übungseinheit. Er stand aufrecht und so groß wie ein Mensch da, beobachtete Yi und ahmte seine Bewegungen nach. Yi scheuchte den Affen fort, doch das flinke Wesen hatte großen Spaß daran, Yis eigene Techniken gegen ihn einzusetzen. Allmählich spürte Yi, wie sein Ärger nachließ, während er sich mit dem verspielten Tier balgte, und als die Last des Hasses vollends verflogen war, konnte er den Affen bei seinem Schwanz packen. Yi verstand in diesem Moment, dass er nie ein Meister des Wuju werden könnte, so lange er die Kampfkunst aus Rache betrieb. Und als er den Affen freiließ, trennte er sich auch von seinem Verlangen, das Blut seines Feindes zu vergießen. Yi dankte dem Affen dafür, dass er ihm gezeigt hatte, wofür er die ganze Zeit blind gewesen war, und war überrascht, als das Geschöpf ihm daraufhin antwortete. Er wünschte sich, Yis Kunst des Kämpfens zu erlernen. Das war eine eigenartige Bitte, doch dadurch sah Yi einen neuen Weg vor sich liegen: der Weg, das Andenken an sein verlorenes Volk zu ehren, bestand darin, dessen Lehren an eine neue Generation weiterzugeben. }} |-|5.= right|250px Master Yi, der Bewahrer der uralten Kunst des Wuju, ist ein mystischer Krieger von der Insel Ionia. Er entstammt einem der wenigen Stämme, die sich der Bewahrung des Wuju verschrieben haben, einer alten Kampfkunst, die auf dem Prinzip der absoluten Erkenntnis des eigenen und des Selbst des Feindes beruht. Als die Armeen von Noxus in Ionia einfielen, trat Master Yi der ionischen Verteidigung bei, um den feigen Feind zu bekämpfen und seinem Dorf mit seiner unerreichten Beherrschung der Klinge Ehre zu bringen. Die folgenden Schlachten verwüsteten das Land, doch keine Auseinandersetzung fügte ihm so viel Schaden zu wie der Tag, an dem Noxus’ Armeen über Yis Dorf herfielen. Vollkommen schutzlos wurde das Dorf zum unglückseligen Versuchsobjekt der neuesten Erfindung des aufstrebenden Chemikers, der heute als Singed bekannt ist. Was von dem Dorf, zu dem Master Yi zurückkehrte, übrigblieb, war so entsetzlich, dass es für alle Zeiten eine eiternde Wunde in der Geschichte Ionias hinterlassen hat. Bis zum heutigen Tage hat kein Ionier jemals öffentlich über die Ereignisse dieses Tages gesprochen. Nachdem der noxischen Invasion Einhalt geboten wurde, zog sich Master Yi in tiefe Isolation zurück. Jahrelang trainierte er von Sonnenauf- bis Sonnenuntergang, sprach mit niemandem und lehnte jedes Angebot des Trostes von anderen Ioniern ab. Das einzige, was ihn davon abgehalten hat, sich vollkommen wahnsinnig kopfüber in die noxischen Schlachtlinien zu werfen, war sein Versprechen, den Wuju-Kampfstil am Leben zu halten. Obwohl er vor Ungeduld kochte, wurde ihm sein Zorn zum Werkzeug, um sein Wuju zu verfeinern, wodurch er stärkere und tödlichere Fähigkeiten für seine schließliche Rache entwickelt hat. Das einzige, was ihn aus seiner Isolation reißen konnte, war die Nachricht über die Gründung der Liga und Noxus’ anschließende Aufnahme in die Liga. Master Yi bringt nun seine Meisterschaft im Umgang mit der Klinge in die Liga der Legenden ein und verfolgt unerschrocken sein Ziel: seine Verwandten zu rächen und Noxus’ Raubzügen ein für alle Mal ein Ende zu bereiten. lebt in fort und durchbohrt die Herzen seiner Gegner| , das Sternenkind}} |-|4.= right|250px Wenn man ihn fragt, wird Yi sagen, er wäre in der Unendlichkeit des Kosmos selbst geboren und dass sei der Grund, weshalb er sich wie der Wind bewege. Die, die ihm im Kampf begegnet sind erhalten eine Kostprobe des Wuju-Kriegers - er schlägt zweimal zu, ohne Warnung, und ist verschwunden. Der einzige Hinweis darauf, dass du von Master Yi getroffen wurdest, ist meist nur das Geräusch seines Schwertes, wie es die Luft zerschneidet. Als Bewahrer der uralten Kunst des Wuju ist Master Yi ein mystischer Krieger der Insel Ionias. Sein Dorf war von der Tradition des Wuju erfüllt und seine Verwandten sind einige der wenigen, die diese Tradition in die heutige Zeit gebracht haben. Zumindest, bis die Armeen von Noxus nach Ionia kamen und das Land verwüsteten. Master Yi zog los, um die feigen Gegner zu bekämpfen und seinem Dorf mit seiner Meisterschaft der Klinge Ehre zu bringen. In seiner Abwesenheit probierten die noxischen Armeen die neuste Erfindung ihres Chemikers aus. Was dann mit seinem Dorf geschah, ist etwas, über was Master Yi nicht sprechen will. Wie auch immer, er brachte seine Meisterschaft des Schwertes zur Liga der Legenden, um seine Verwandtschaft zu rächen und den Eroberungszug von Noxus ein für alle Mal zu beenden. |-|3.= Veröffentlicht in Patch V1.0.0.32 (23. Oktober 2009) right|250px Als Bewahrer der uralten Kunst des Wuju ist Master Yi ein mystischer Krieger der Insel Ionias. Sein Dorf war von der Tradition des Wuju erfüllt und seine Verwandten sind einige der wenigen, die diese Tradition in die heutige Zeit gebracht haben. Zumindest, bis die Armeen von Noxus nach Ionia kamen und das Land verwüsteten. Master Yi zog los, um die feigen Gegner zu bekämpfen und seinem Dorf mit seiner Meisterschaft der Klinge Ehre zu bringen. In seiner Abwesenheit probierten die noxischen Armeen die neuste Erfindung ihres Chemikers aus. Was dann mit seinem Dorf geschah, ist etwas, über was Master Yi nicht sprechen will. Wie auch immer, er brachte seine Meisterschaft des Schwertes zur Liga der Legenden, um seine Verwandtschaft zu rächen und den Eroberungszug von Noxus ein für alle Mal zu beenden. lebt in fort und durchbohrt die Herzen seiner Gegner| , das Sternenkind}} |-|2.= Veröffentlicht in Alpha Woche 6 (25. März 2009) right|250px Die Wuju-Kampfschule ist eine sehr geheime und mysteriöse Organisation. Niemand außerhalb der Gemeinschaft weiß genau, wo ihr Tempel tatsächlich steht, obwohl Gerüchte im Umlauf sind, laut welchen die Schule selber mitten in der Shurimawüste tief im Untergrund liegt. In der Schule gibt es vier Meister. Jeder ist mach einem der irdischen Drachen benannt: Bronze, Gold, Silber und Bleu. Man sagt, dass diese vier niemals zur selben Zeit am selben Ort sind, sondern ihre Lehren in der ganzen Welt verteilen - immer auf der Suche nach würdigen Kandidaten, die sie in die Schule aufnehmen könnten. Master Yi selber hat die Kunst des Wujus für mehr als 1000 Jahren studiert. Er ist der älteste Mensch in Valoran und dennoch würdest du ihn beim Ansehen auf nicht älter als 30 Jahre schätzen. Wenn man ihn fragt, wird Yi sagen, er wäre in der Unendlichkeit des Kosmos selbst geboren und dass sei der Grund, weshalb er sich wie der Wind bewege. Die, die ihm im Kampf begegnet sind erhalten eine Kostprobe des Wuju-Kriegers - er schlägt zweimal zu, ohne Warnung, und ist verschwunden. Der einzige Hinweis darauf, dass du von Master Yi getroffen wurdest, ist meist nur das Geräusch seines Schwertes, wie es die Luft zerschneidet. |-|1.= right|250px Master Yi verwendet die Kunst des Wujus, um seine Gegner zum schwanken zu bringen. Er kämpft mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit und durchdringt die Rüstung seiner Gegner. Er kann seine innere Kraft rufen, wodurch er sich schnell regenerieren kann. Die uralten Mächte anrufend, kann Master Yi den Raum krümmen, um direkt hinter seinem Gegner aufzutauchen. Er ist sogar in der Lage, Magie zu widerstehen und sie gegen ihn nutzlos werden zu lassen. Master Yi selbst hat die Kunst des Wuju für mehr als 1000 Jahre studiert. Er ist der älteste Mensch in Valoran und dennoch würdest du ihn beim Ansehen auf nicht älter als 30 Jahre schätzen. Die Kunst des Wuju lebt in Master Yi fort und durchbohrt die Herzen seiner Gegner. }} Beziehungen zu anderen Champions *Seine sogenannten "Sieben Linsen der Einsicht" erhielt er von . *Zu seinen Feinden zählt , weil er die Bombe konstruiert hat, die Master Yis Dorf zerstört hat. *Yi machte zu seinem Schüler und lehrte ihn den Wuju-Stil - unter der Bedingung, dass Kong seinerseits eines Tages die Lektionen des Wuju einem eigenen Schüler beibringen würde. |Strategie= |SkinsTrivia= Media ;Sonstige Musik League of Legends Music- PROJECT OVERDRIVE| Warsongs - PROJECT Yi (Vicetone Remix)| |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos PROJEKT STÖRUNG| PROJEKT Eröffnungsschlag| Die Suche nach dem Heiligen Schwert Skins-Trailer – League of Legends| Master Yi's Ring Sword (League of Legends) - MAN AT ARMS REFORGED| League of Legends - Season One CG Cinematic Trailer| Der Tag vor den Winterfreuden Event-Trailer Winterfreuden 2018 – League of Legends| |-|Galerie= Master Yi Konzept.png|Master Yi Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Albert Carranza) Master Yi Konzept 01.jpg|Master Yi Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Albert Carranza) Master Yi VU Konzept.jpg|Master Yi Update Konzept (von den Riot-Künstlern Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino und Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Master Yi Assassinen- Konzept.jpg|Assassinen-Master Yi Update Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Master Yi Auserwählter Konzept.jpg|Auserwählter Master Yi Update Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Master Yi Kopfjäger-.jpg|Kopfjäger-Master Yi Promo Master Yi PROJEKT promo.jpg|PROJEKT: Yi Promo 1 Ionia Master Yi Dorf.jpg|PROJEKT: Yi Promo 2 Master Yi PROJEKT Frühes Konzept.png|PROJEKT: Yi Frühes Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Marco 'Wendigo' Silva) Master Yi PROJEKT Konzept.jpg|PROJEKT: Yi Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Master Yi PROJEKT model.jpg|PROJEKT: Yi Model (vom Riot-Künstler Minoh Kim) PROJEKT Waffenpartikel Konzept.png|PROJEKT: Yi Waffenpartikel Konzept Master Yi PROJEKT Overdrive Konzept 01.gif|PROJEKT: Yi OVERDRIVE Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Stanislav Klabik) Master Yi PROJEKT Overdrive Konzept 02.gif|PROJEKT: Yi OVERDRIVE Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Stanislav Klabik) Master Yi PROJEKT Overdrive Konzept 03.gif|PROJEKT: Yi OVERDRIVE Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Stanislav Klabik) Master Yi PROJEKT Overdrive Konzept 04.gif|PROJEKT: Yi OVERDRIVE Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Stanislav Klabik) Master Yi PROJEKT Overdrive Konzept 05.jpg|PROJEKT: Yi OVERDRIVE Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Stanislav Klabik) Master Yi Kosmische Klinge Konzept 01.jpg|Kosmische Klinge Yi Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Jean 'Curing' Go) Master Yi Kosmische Klinge Konzept 02.jpg|Kosmische Klinge Yi Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Jean 'Curing' Go) Master Yi Kosmische Klinge Konzept 03.jpg|Kosmische Klinge Yi Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Jean 'Curing' Go) Master Yi Kosmische Klinge Konzept 04.jpg|Kosmische Klinge Yi Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Jean 'Curing' Go) Master Yi Kosmische Klinge Konzept 05.jpg|Kosmische Klinge Yi Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Jean 'Curing' Go) Master Yi Kosmische Klinge Konzept 06.jpg|Kosmische Klinge Yi Konzept 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Jean 'Curing' Go) Master Yi Ewiges Schwert Chroma Konzept 01.jpg|Ewiges Schwert Yi Chroma Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Yanmo Zhang) }} |Sonstiges= Trivia *Master Yi wurde von Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam entwickelt. *Master Yi besitzt zusammen mit den höchsten Laufgeschwindigkeits-Grundwert aller Champions (355). Community & Geschichte *Sein Zitat lautet: „Die Schneide der schärfsten Klinge kann es nicht mit der Ruhe des friedvollen Geistes aufnehmen.“ *Sein Ziel ist es, die Kampkunst "Wuju-Stil" zu verbreiten. *Er benutzt die Klingen an seinen Schwertstiefeln (Spott von : "Schöne ... Schwert ... Stiefel?") im Spiel warscheinlich nur während seines Eröffnungsschlags. **Diese Schwerter nennt man auch Wakizashi. Alte Fähigkeiten Verschwinden.png|Verschwinden: Master Yi wird für 1 Sekunde , wenn er einen Busch betritt oder Eröffnungsschlag einsetzt. Doppelschlag alt.png|1. Doppelschlag (P) Eröffnungsschlag alt.png|1. Eröffnungsschlag (Q) Meditation alt.png|1. Meditation (W) Wuju-Stil alt.png|1. Wuju-Stil (E) Highlander alt.png|1. Highlander ® Highlander alt2.png|2. Highlander ® |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V8.24: * normaler Angriff wird nicht länger abgebrochen, wenn die Steigerungen von mitten im Angriff ablaufen. }}